So In Love With the Wrong World
by Farbauti
Summary: Loki's being babysat by Tony, gets drunk, spills secrets, and regrets it in the morning. Rated for Language and certain things in later chapters, wink wink nudge nudge. FrostIron. Tony/Loki Loki/Tony [[I will admit now, I don't think my writing is the best, don't hurt me if I mess up. The title is based off of Blinding by Florence And The Machine.]]
1. Chapter 1

The Norse god hated waiting.

It had been a fairly bizarre day thus far, and he would much rather not experience anything stranger. He was awaiting the arrival of Tony Stark, Thor's appointed "babysitter" for him until he had returned, which was preposterous, seeing as though the Iron Man was one of the many people who'd like to watch him suffer.

Finally, after what had seemed like ages, Anthony stark flew down, his mask flipping up to reveal a slightly disdainful look on his face. "Do you always keep others waiting this long for your arrival, Mr Stark?" Tony covered his former mislike with a smirk.

"I do it for women, men, demigods, and self proclaimed badasses such as yourself all the time. nothin' new." He clapped a hand on Loki's shoulder and winked. "C'mon, princess."

Loki slapped his hand off and growled. "Shut your mouth."

"Actually, I'd rather you did that for me," Tony retorted, grinning now.

"And I suppose you're one of the few mortals who crave Silvertongue, even when I wish you quiet. It only means I'm skilled at spinning lies, imbecile."

"That may be, but I hope you know I'm not the only one who likes to hear himself tal- mmph!"

Loki pressed a quick kiss to Tony's lips, silencing him. He pulled away just as quick to witness the shit-eating grin plastered to the billionaire's face. Loki just adjusted the scarf that came with his human guise. "I am thoroughly disgusted now," he said, wiping his lips with his sleeve, the way a child would.

"You never said that the first, what, three times?"

"On the contrary, I did. You just refused to hear me."

"See? Your words mean nothing to me."

"Hmmph." Loki crossed his arms over his chest, then took a sideways glance at Tony. "Where to?"

"We're going back to the tower. I left some good stuff in my former office."

"Don't talk stupid to me." Loki sighed and gripped the Iron Man's shoulder plates, and he closed his eyes as they flew.

"Scared, princess?" Tony asked from behind his mask. Loki could hear the snarky tone in the genius' voice.

"There could always be that off chance where your little jets falter and we both drop to our deaths and, needless to say, I am not alright with high places."

"So you _are_ scared then?"

"Terrified."

Loki looked down, a mistake really. He felt as if his stomach sank to the grounds of Manhattan below them, and he felt fear in his gut for the first time in many millennia. "You know, if you're so scared I could always hold you." Tony snickered when he turned to see Loki glaring at him. He didn't notice how the god shook when they finally landed, and Tony smiled.

"You look like a soaked kitten."

Loki sighed wistfully. "I wish I had one."

"A soaked kitten?"

"No, just a kitten." He blew out the breath he had been holding in the whole ride, and felt lightheaded.

"Well I can get you one. Provided you don't blow up my tower when I'm gone."

Loki blinked, looking incredulously at the billionaire.

"You would not."

"Would so."

"Really?" His eyes widened at the offer.

"Yes. Behave." Tony winked and flew off, leaving Loki alone on the rooftop.

JARVIS, Tony Stark's AI, spoke to him after a few minutes. "Sir, Master Stark has asked me to make sure you enter the tower without resistance."

Loki blinked away his surprise and walked into the tower, reclining on the soft leather couch. He took in a deep breath, inhaling the scents of the new leather and a slight smell of Stark's cologne. He laid down, resting his head on the arm of the long chair, and closed his eyes, exhausted.

He burrowed his head into his arms, and dreamt of home. He dreamt of the day Frigga and Odin had shown him and Thor Mjolnir for the first time. It was fun remembering how each of the brothers had tried to heft it, and Thor had ended up yanking his arm out of it's socket. Loki had tried to enchant it out, and earned himself a smack to the back of the head, courtesy of Odin.

"The true wielder of this hammer must pull it out without enchantments and magick," Odin said, as if giving himself an excuse for slapping his youngest son. Loki laughed softly, then looked up to his father. He was surprised to see Odin's features transforming into those of his Birthfather, Laufey. Laufey grinned at him, and Loki stood still, paralyzed with fear as his skin began turning blue. Loki saw his reflection, with his facial markings and orangey yellow eyes.

"How does it feel," Laufey said, his gravelly voice bringing Loki back. "How does it feel to know you are a monster, that you have no living family, that you destroyed your only family?"

Loki parted his lips to reply, but his dream suddenly took a turn for the worse. It became dark and terribly cold, and Loki looked at the sceptre in his hands. Thanos was threatening him if he should not bring the tesseract back to him. Loki promised him the one thing that could bring him back home, and he was off. He remembered the way the air seemed to have been sucked out of him, the magick that would usually course through his veins drying out as Thanos neared him. "You have failed me," The Chitauri leader whispered as Loki's body grew rigid. "Now you will pay. With the slow torture you love so much, Son of Laufey."


	2. Chapter 2

Loki woke with a start, rivulets of shudders rolling off of him. He sat up shakily, his eyes wide. He checked his hands, and, yes, they were still the pale colour he was used to. He let out a small sigh, and then looked up to see Tony Stark leaning against the wall opposite of him. In his hand was a small ball of fur, all black, with shining green eyes. "For you, sleeping beauty." He held out the kitten and Loki slowly stood, shaking a bit, and reached for the little creature.

"So you like your gift?"

"He's very beautiful." Loki smiled softly at the kitten, petting his head. "I thank you."

Tony grinned at the god and poured himself a glass of vodka. The alcohol smelled strange to Loki. "So what now, Mr Odinson?"

That elicited a snarl from Loki, as well as from the kitten who was now perched on his shoulder. "It would do you good not to call me by that name, Stark." Loki turned away from the genius, and started to the doors. Tony, now immensely curious, followed after him.

"Why? That's your name, isn't it?"

"Odin," Loki started, his curled fists shaking. "Is _not_ my father." He turned and sneered at the billionaire with such hatred it made Tony stop.

"Well what is he then? Your nanny?"

"I do not know what to call him. He stole me from the temple of my true people when I was nothing but a child. He lied to me about my true heritage, and _banished me_ to _Midgard_ when I tried to help him destroy the threat to our people! Odin is many things, but a father of mine he is not."

Tony blinked as he neared the god, who had halted in front of the doors to the elevator. He soaked up the story and Loki just stared straight ahead as if he expected something to jump out and bite him. "So then, what should I call you, last namewise?"

"My true father is –-was—Laufey."

"Alright then. What's next, Laufeyson?"

"You said you had something you needed to retrieve here. But there's something obstructing my passage."

Tony looked at the keypad and nodded. "Yeah, right. Sorry, I forgot about that. Here let me just…" Tony removes the lock on it and they enter the elevator. Clearly Loki is impressed and a bit startled as the big metal box began to move.

"What is this contraption?" Loki asked, incredulous. That earned him a snicker from Tony, and he glared at the shorter man. "I don't understand what's so funny."

"It's an elevator. Takes me up and downstairs when I'm too lazy to actually take the stairs."

"Is it often?"

"Would you be surprised if I said yes?" Tony looked over to Loki and raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all." Loki smirked.

"Of course not." Tony sighed, but his smile was still slightly evident.

After a while, the pair made it to the second highest floor in the tower and exited. "So what're we doing up here?" Tony asked, clearly forgetting everything prior to the awkward elevator ride up.

"You said you had some items you needed to retrieve," Loki began to remind the hero in a subdued voice. Tony listened to the soft sound of the god's voice, and decided that, without the venom and that ludicrously huge ego of his, Loki just wasn't Loki. So he decided he'd change that real quick.

"Well, princess. I'm glad you're so eager to do what I want. Hey, maybe," Tony walked in front of him, then turned when he wasn't in slapping distance, "you'll kneel for _me_! Y'know, since I obviously take priority and all..."

It was all Tony could do not to grin at how fast the rage flooded the features of Loki's face as Tony provoked him.

Loki decided to stand outside of the elevator, not taking a step towards the room he had once tossed the Iron Man out of.

"I am not a princess, nor shall I do any such thing. The day I kneel to such an arrogant peasant as yourself is the day I cut my tongue out and swear to speak the truth without it." He crossed his arms over his chest, the green fabric of his long-sleeved shirt contrasting with the dark colors of the coat he wore. "Hurry and retrieve your trinkets and whatnot so that we may be off. I'd much rather get more than three hours of sleep next time."

Tony snickered and walked towards the bar, the things he needed stocked behind it. "Hey, you should come help me. We'd go a lot faster."

"But now you've gone and insulted me, so the chances of that happening are in the negatives." Loki leaned against the metal doors behind him. Tony couldn't keep his eyes from straying to the rest of the seemingly human disguise, couldn't stop himself from noting the slim boots he wore that were much smaller in length than his normal ones, and his trousers, which were usually a bit baggy, were now tight on his legs. He quickly drew his eyes away and feigned an almost.. Pouty look.

"So that's how it's gonna be?"

"Yes, and it is entirely your fault."

"Damn."

And with that, Tony began rummaging through the things behind the bar. Loki attempted to keep his attention on the kitten perched on one of his broad shoulders, rubbing it's face against his own. At first it worked, and he pet the kitten softly, a feeling extremely close to bliss filling him.

Too quickly, however, the kitten drifted off. Loki conjured up a deepish pocket on his chest to tuck the kitten comfortably into. He grudgingly let his eyes roam around the room. Yes, a lot of these things were familiar to him, but many were not. It must have been the absence of that woman in his company, the god mused after a while as he took in the state of the usually clean room, That this place has fallen into disarray. Tony caught him looking, and his smile widened.

"You sure you don't just wanna move, sit down maybe? I could take a while. Tend to get umm, _distracted_." He winked to the god, but Loki returned his overexcited grin with somewhat of an annoyed smile.

"No, really, I would rather not try to destroy the room that you used to hold so dearly. It's funny; wasn't this place at least _moderately_ clean that last time I was here?"

That burned. That really hit Tony in the shins. Goddamn gods.

"Yeah well. I lost the whole reason I kept this place clean. If it bothers you so much, why don't you clean it up for me?" Tony tried to mask his hurt at the comment with indifference. It distracted Loki enough to where the god had to actually pause and think of something to say. Which never happened, ever. This got another smile from the billionaire.

"Well? Something wrong, Silvertongue?"

* * *

**_Hi there, guys! So I'm pretty sure the majority of the like, twelve and a half of you who actually read this fic enjoy it. I had to make some maaaajor changes from the original, so I really, reeeeeeeeeally hope you like it. Reviews are helpful; And any criticism is welcome! I also must admit to having written this part in the cockles of the flipping morning, so if there's something misspelled or jumbled or just plain stupid, don't hesitate to point it out. Thank yoooou~~_**

**_ALL HAIL LOKI! :D mmmmwah!_**

**_Andthisshipismmmmdeliskiss_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Something wrong, Silvertongue?" Tony asked again, raising an eyebrow at the god when he did not answer him right away.

"Nothing is ailing me, Son of Howard."

"Tony's just fine, y'know."

"As is Loki."

"Touche."

Loki grinned smugly, enjoying the small victory he'd gained. It had to be his first since his showdown with Thor, which resulted in his plunder through the abyss of space. "If it's an answer you're looking for, then I will give you one. I will not -no, I _refuse_- to clean up after such a piggish mortal who thinks himselfbetter than every other living thing. However, there are some things strewn about that I am not familiar with yet. I'll look around, I think. Curiosity is quite a tricky thing, you know."

"Then watch little Fluffkins there, your new buddy curiosity might kill the cat."

The god snorted, then shifted his weight evenly so that he could stand straight. He let his eyes take in the... The quaint feel that the misplaced items had given the once cold room. He only believed that, because Tony was there, the floor was temporarily interesting; homey, even. But if you were to be as new to the place as Loki had, you'd find yourself sitting, hands in your lap, in a corner, trying not to wrinkle anything with a mere exhalation of your breath. Now, Loki just meandered around, his mouth slightly agape with his expression of curiosity.

Tony watched for a bit, then returned. he couldn't seem to find the slender shape he'd been looking for. Moments later, Loki was holding up a piece of machinery that looked as if had been in disuse for quite some time. "What might this be?" He asked, voicing his question in the softest voice, his wonder tainting the edges of his words. Tony stood straight, then held out his hands as though he wanted Loki to toss it to him. And so he did, underhand throwing it to the inventor. Tony looked it over for all of three seconds before an almost goofy grin spread across his face.

"This is what you broke from my suit. My _brand _spanking new suit." Tony tossed it back, and Loki turned it over a few times in his palms.

"So you can tell what a think is, no matter how intricate it may or may not be, and know what it is?"

Tony nodded and decided to check another drawer.

"Hvé skemtiligr..." Loki muttered, loud enough for Tony, who finally found what he was looking for, to hear.

"Yeah uhh, what? Forgive me if I don't speak weird god language."

"How amusing. I said it's amusing..." Loki's attention was no longer on the metallic object, his eyes raked over everything in the room. Tony thought it was kind of strange, to see this man, tall, slim man who'd thrown him out of a window look so intrigued by everything. Loki suddenly stiffened, and turned to Tony, now aware that he'd been being watched the whole time. His eyes were shielded, and the looks of childish curiosity were wiped clean from his face.

"Hey, you're sure you're alright?"

"Stark, how I fare is no concern of yours." Loki heard a small mewling and he petted the kitten quiet, releasing the smallest of sighs. "But if it worries you to ask me twice, I could be better."

"Well now, I don't see how this could be bad. Especially since you're in my company." Tony winked, causing the god to nonchalantly roll his eyes.

"Yes, because yours is the company I'd favor any good day." Loki looked over to the shorter man, who was now drinking what looked like amber ale from an expensive bottle. "However, I suppose it could be worse."

Tony stood straight up now, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips as he casually neared the god a bit. "I can't imagine what'd be worse to you."

Loki shrugged, choosing to ignore the advance. "Well, you could always be Thor."

"Oh, ouch. You're not too friendly with Goldilocks, are you?"

"Should I be? Does he not annoy you the way he does for me? Do you not wish him _silent_, as I do for a certain mortal?" Loki's gaze was all ice with that statement, but Tony pretended not to notice.

"Well alright then. So I'll take it flighty blond demigods are on the bad list?"

At that, Loki's lips twitched in the corners. "Yes. But now I am curious once again."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

They were closer now, Tony's slow advances making it worth his while. But it wasn't that he wanted to be basically nose to nose with a guy who almost got him killed, because he didn't. But there was something compelling the genius forward, something was... Was drawing him closer.

"Why did you get so close to me? Do you like, perhaps, the way I smell? Speak? Something?" He suppressed his own giggle at the first suggestion; he was still quite tired and he got a bit silly when he went for long periods of time without sleep.

"Ahh, none of the above. Clever guesses though. No, I was wondering if I was on that 'bad' list of yours."

"And wouldn't that get a rise out of you if I said you were. I fear you associate the term 'bad' with yourself in ways the other does not mean it."

"I think you fear right, Mr Princess."

"Your names for me are quite annoying.

"Your attitude is quite annoying."

"I'm sure. Well, just so you know, you're at the top of the list. The ehm," Loki full-on smirked now. "_bad_ list."

"Oho? Is that right? Well now that makes me feel rotten inside." Tony stepped closer, and Loki tilted his own face downward to close the space that was dwindling between them.

Loki had meant for it to be just a single chaste kiss, but soon it was propelled into something deeper, as his hands shook from their spot cupping Tony's jaw upwards. The billionaire slowly worked his hands from Loki's chest to his sides, to his back. Soon, he had a hand tangled in the rich, raven colored hair, yanking backwards on the hairs close to the nape of the god's neck, causing Loki to give out a sharp hiss of surprise. Tony bit and sucked his way down the column of Loki's throat, the pale skin marking with the small bruises that the inventor was inflicting upon him. The god decided it didn't matter what marks were left on his neck.

No one would be able to guess who had left them anyways.

Their lips connected once again, the kisses no longer tentative but harsh, all tongue and teeth and the constant battle waged in the others' mouth for dominance. The kisses became more passionate and contrasted between anger and softness and _damn it why was Loki's mouth so cold_. The god pushed Tony against the wall, gripping the collar of his shirt and tugging on it, as if he could rip it off. Tony took the liberty of crushing their hips together, and as the kisses were broken by frustrated pants and soft groans, Loki regained his ability to think. He abruptly pulled away, his green eyes boring into Tony's dark ones.

A whine of protest left the billionaire's lips involuntarily, but Loki just stared into his eyes with such intensity that Tony had no choice but to break the eye contact. Loki smirked a little, the small movement of his lips not reaching the strange sorrow in his eyes. He pulled Tony's hands from his waist and backs away, leaving Stark against the wall, wholly dissatisfied. "I shall wait for you to finish your ale quest elsewhere, seeing as though I am the distraction you spoke of earlier." He bowed ever so slightly, as if it were making his dismissal final. Tony just frowned and turned back to his bar where the almost empty bottle of scotch sat. He was going to have to go to the store.

But not alone.

No, Tony Stark's true mission was about to begin; Taking a Demigod to a liquor store.

* * *

_**Aaaaand if there's any dumb shit in here, don't hesitate to hit me up.**_

_**it took me the finishing of this chapteer to realize that that poor kitten had to witness all that gay makeouts and shizz.**_

_**Uhhhhm, soon it'll live up to the rating, and das all I'mma say. Mwaaaaah, All da loves!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Many thanks to Kakashi Forever because lol you're fantasmal hehehe. The kitty's name came from that person and This chapter is going to lead up to the Loki getting wasted, lets see how that goes... Also, you don't wanna curse at a god. Justsaiyan. Love you all you beautimus mortals and whatever the hecks ehehe~**_

* * *

"I am not going anywhere without him."

It had been a little over an hour before Tony decided he'd go up to the penthouse where Loki ended up going on accident. He proposed his little store quest thing, but it wasn't working out the way he'd planned it. For starters, there weren't any pets allowed in this certain place. And Loki refused to leave his new pet at home with the disembodied voice of the tower.

"Loki, you can't bring that little scrap of-"

"Lokitty."

"Excuse me?"

"His name is Lokitty." Loki smiled down to the cat nestled in his front pocket, then looked sternly at the man in front of him. "And I _refuse_ to go anywhere without him."

"Really? That's what you're going with? How original." The genius rolled his eyes, but Loki just pressed his lips together, making them seemingly thinner than before.

"It isn't a joke, and it isn't negotiable."

"Look, Loki. I'm not in the mood for this bullshit, so leave him h- ACK?!"

The god had turned from a playful being to a pissed one in the time it took Tony to utter out his sentence. "You'll do good to remember who and _what_ you're talking to, Stark." He had Tony raised above his head, holding him with the magick leftover from before. His hand shown with a glimmer of green, which reflected off of the tan of the skin on Tony's neck. Tony clawed at Loki's arm feebly, his short nails hardly making the god itch from the indents they made in his shirt.

"What... Did I even do?" The billionaire managed to choke out between frantic gasps for oxygen.

"Do not play stupid with me, Mr Stark. Your use of such vulgar language is truely revolting -not to mention, _extremely_ offensive- and you'll not use such words with me, so long as I am in your presence, if you value your life." He loosened his grip on the man, and Tony dropped, almost squatting against the wall as he choked air through his now sore throat.

Was it really that bad, he thought, when he'd just said that one word? Tony wondered if that was really what had angered the god of Mischief and Lies, or if it was maybe that five minute make-out session that transpired a while ago. So, curiosity piqued, Stark spoke up his thoughts once his breath had returned to him for him to form a coherent sentence.

"You really choked me because I said a bad word?"

Loki glowered at him, the emerald of his eyes slicing straight through the question. Slicingthrough his mind, as if the god could read it. Slicing through his very core. "Why does it matter? Once you rid yourself of me, you can return to the normalcy you once had. If you can even call what you do normal. Why does it matter that you've angered some entity with insolent words, after that same entity had done nothing to insult you? Why does it matter, Stark, that I should accompany you on a pointless journey when you could have me secured here? _Why does it matter?_"

Tony flinched at how cold Loki's voice was. He was being accused unfairly, wanted to plead some amendment that, because he chose not to remember stupid things, such as the fucking _amendments_, he couldn't argue.

In fact, Tony decided to change the subject. Because if Loki was going to be the god of Really-Hard-Questions, he was going to be the mortal of Really-Good-At-Changing-The-Subject.

Tony grabbed his coat and started, once again, towards the elevator. Loki slowly followed, his hand cautiously covering the kitten. Tony leaned against the corner after he punched the button for the ground floor, and the slim god slipped in only moments before the doors closed. Loki leaned against the other side, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. His eyebrows arched downwards, and he looked deep in thought. Tony wanted to apologize, but sadly, he wasn't table-flipping great at that. Instead, he settled for the next best thing; staring at the creased features of the god, out of place in his elevator, until Loki glared up at him from behind his eyelashes.

Strangely, Tony wasn't afraid.

In fact, he wanted them to continue what they had never finished.

And as he thought this, he proceeded to have a heated staring contest with the god until the elevator slowed to a stop, and Loki looked away. He slipped out and stood by the doors, waiting for Tony to choose the car they would me using.

Briefly, Tony considered what he was doing for real. What if Loki tried to escape? It was clearly evident the god had _some_ of his powers left, and he could overpower Tony easily. Tony shifted, wanting to go for the silver convertible, and Loki read into the little shift in the Iron Man's posture. Well, now that the decision was made...

"Is it not more dangerous if the roof is off of this device?" Loki asked, his quiet voice startling Stark and making him flinch.

"Wha? Oh, uh, yeah I guess. But that's why I can move it up and down."

"I see." Loki pursed his lips, and fell silent once more. Tony almost sighed.

They entered the car and, instead of turning on the radio as he did the key in the ignition, Tony looked over at Loki, who stared straight ahead. He almost smiled at the god's crooked posture, but contained the movement. "Hey look. I'm sorry I offended you, alright? I didn't know it would make you mad. Although, it is kind of dumb." He'd said the last part to himself, but he knew Loki heard. The god's mouth twisted downward into an expression of annoyance.

This time, Tony did sigh.

"I won't do it again though."

"Stark."

"Yeah?"

"Are we to depart or not? I am not as comfortable in here as I would have you believe."

"Er, yeah. Right. Keep uhh, Lokitty in your pocket, alright?"

"But of course."

"Alright. So long as you know..." And as he trailed off, he hit the volume on the radio, blasting some Black Sabbath from a CD he's perserved for a while.

Loki just looked forward, his eyes showing exhaustion that didn't show before. Tony wondered if it had something to go with the little exchange earlier, but if that were the case, wouldn't the third pocket on Loki's coat disappear? The billionaire shrugged and floored the gas pedal, driving forward with shocking speed. Even the Norse god's eyes had widened a little.

Tony couldn't help but feel a little smug at surprising Loki.

They neared the store after a while, and it was nothing noteworthy by Loki's status. However, the god kept his mouth shut, finding satisfaction in the way it made Tony feel awkward. They went in, and, with a glance at the most likely NOT lightweight GOD beside him, Tony bought a copious amount of booze, paid with whatever he had on him, and stepped away from the counter when the items were being handed to him.

Loki, who was quite annoyed with the whole thing, softly asked the man behind the counter to kindly escort their buy to the car. Loki didn't want Tony to see how weak he had become. Especially since he'd wasted most of his reserve magick on something totally hate-fueled. The man obliged, and from the inside of Loki's coat, Lokitty mewled. Tony stopped, turning comically slow to the god, whose eyes were wide. He parted his lips and mewled himself, almost perfectly imitating the kitten's sound.

The man beside him looked at Loki as if he were crazy, and Tony barely supressed a (Extremely manly) giggle. As the liquor was loaded into the trunk, Loki climbed into the car, his cheeks stained red with embarrassment. As they pulled out of the parking lot, Tony howled with laughter.

"Holy crap, Reindeer Games. That was the best thing I've seen in maybe all of my life."

"Shut up."

"Like, what's everyone on Asgard gonna say when I tell your brother you meowed in a liquor store?"

"Shuut _uuuup_!" Loki whined, looking to the side to hide how red his face got. He was thankful that he didn't turn an unnatural color, seeing as though it liked to sneak up on him whenever it pleased.

Loki wondered what Tony would have to say if he were to get inebriated.

And blue.

"You ready for public humiliation?"

"If by 'you', you mean yourself, as I personally see to it that you fall out of the window without your suit getting in the way and your body hits the ground if you tell a soul, then yes. I am." He looked at Tony and spoke with venom, but the blush that still stretched across his cheeks kept making the inventor laugh harder.

"Alright, alright princess. Let's have us a little competition. Drinking contest. If I win, I get to tell Thor, and the Avengers. If you win, I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Then I will see to it that you do not win." Loki smirked, exhausted as he was, and his eyes glimmered mischieviously.

"We'll see about that." Tony looked quickly at Loki, and arched an eyebrow.

"That we will."


	5. Chapter 5

"No cheating!"

"I'm sorry, is that what you call it? I just assumed I was making it easier for me to win."

"Well here it's called cheating."

They were driving home, and Tony proceeded to have a staring contest with Loki using the rearview mirror. He would dart his eyes forward every so often, just to check on where he was driving, but he could still see the trickster's unblinking eyes as he did so. Sometimes, it would look like something was hurdling in Tony's general direction, zooming in to his face and making him blink. Once he did, the object would disappear, as would the look of scorn Loki once wore.

"Is this like, payback for my whole 'I'm telling everyone you meowed in a liquor store' thing? 'Cause if it is, I'm sorry."

"Truly?"

"Not at all. If anything, that makes me more ecstatic to win. It'll be so much fun to see the look on your face."

"Not nearly as fun as me tossing you out of a window. Again." Loki smirked. "Successfully."

"Please talk slower."

Surprising the inventor, Loki leaned closer, so close that his lips brushed Tony's ear as he spoke.

"Pay... Attention.. To where.. You're going."

Tony shuddered as he realized the god was telling him to stop veering too far to the left, almost driving them off of a cliff.

He was lucky there weren't any other cars on the road.

"Jesus fu- freaking goodness gracious me, Loki I did not..." He swallowed, hard.

"Did not what?" The god had sat up straight again, a laugh clearly evident in his eyes.

"We almost died," Tony said, quickly changing the subject.

"Ah, correction; _you_ almost died."

"Whatever, stop distracting m- Gaaah! What are you doing?"

"Hmmm?"

Loki slumped down, staring through half-lidded eyes at the genius. His legs were apart, and Tony had to grip the steering wheel tighter to keep his sanity from flowing out of his face.

"Is that what you believe me to be doing? _Distracting _you?" His eyes lazily bore into Tony, demanding an answer.

Tony felt as if his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth, as if he had eaten an entire jar of peanut butter. Which, considering what he liked to do in his free time - being women -, made speechlessness in such a situation damn near impossible. Especially, e-fucking-specially since Loki was, in fact, a _man_ who looked at him and, correct him if he's wrong, men were not on his list of people to do.

Not to mention the fact that the Iron Man _liked _the way Loki made him fee uncomfortable, for the sole fact that it was a good type of uncomfortable, not the bad kind. In fact, it was so good that the inventor had to shift to hide the slowly forming excitement in his pants. Loki seemed not to notice, and for that, Tony was grateful.

They had approached Stark tower, and Loki seemed paler than usual.

"Hey, are you... Loki?!"

the god had fallen out of the car as it stopped, his breathing extremely shallow. Tony killed the engine and knelt beside him. "Jesus, what happened?"

"I used my reserves on the rage I felt against you."

"So your collapsing is my fault?"

"Almost entirely."

"Yeouch. My bad."

Loki laughed breathily and slowly rose onto his hands and knees, smiling to Tony.

"And you told me you'd never kneel."

Tony just rolled his eyes.

He finally stood and checked for his kitten, who was safely in the seat. "My apologies for the scare, Stark. Now, retrieve your items. I wish to temporarily forget my lack of strength."

"Yeah? Alright, I'll get to that."

As Tony grabbed the liquor, Loki picked up Lokitty, who mewed and butted his head against the god's hand. "You almost got me in trouble," Loki murmured to the kitten, scratching behind it's hears and setting him on his shoulder. They both walked towards the elevator, and Loki allowed himself the smallest of smiles. "You know you cannot hope to win against me."

"We'll see about that, princess."

They entered the penthouse, and JARVIS offered them a greeting. Loki looked up at the ceiling, unsure about the AI. Tony set down his drinks and grabbed two glasses, setting them on the table. Loki sat across from the genius and poured him, as well as himself, a glass full of the amber liquid.

Quickly they both downed it, as well as the next ten, and Tony began to feel really buzzed. Before, they had drank in silence. Now, they were laughing at each other's faces and JARVIS and Tony thinks Loki made some joke about Asgardian spider creatures, but he didn't know. After about five more glasses, Loki tried to stand, but ended up stumbling, leaning on the chair. Tony, who had given up on drinking from the glass and began swigging out of the bottle, guffawed at him, making the god look scornfully at him. Well, as scornful as one would get when his belly is full of rum. He looked up at the ceiling once more, and asked, "Wh- Why does your building speak t' me?"

"I made it m'self, Lok-he he dokie." Tony snorted and Loki giggled softly.

"Can it lower the temperature?" Loki asked, suddenly realizing something about blueness from before.

He forgot about how self-conscious he'd felt when someone beheld his Joutun form. Tony nodded, taking another swig from the bottle and offering it to Loki, who took the neck in his slightly shaking hands. "Mister... Misser buildin'... Make it cold'r please?" He batted his eyelashes, and it immediately dropped forty degrees in the penthouse.

"What'cha doin' Princess?"

"'M blue..." Loki muttered, tilting back the bottle as his skin turned deep blue. Tony didn't seem to notice.

"Wha?"

"I _saaaid_..." Loki turned to Tony, his orangey yellow eyes digging into the inventor's. Intricate lines marked areas of his face, and his hair grew seemingly darker. Tony blinked a few times, then stood and wobbled over to him. "'M _blllluuuuuuuuue_!"

The god hiccuped and tried to get his kitten to drink some scotch from the dregs that remained. Tony stood and snickered at the sight of a blue Loki trying to get his cat drunk as him, wobbling towards him. Loki slowly set his cat down as Tony began tracing the markings on Loki's face.

"Is th's why you were so cold wh'n we kissed?" Having no barriers to stop him, he spoke freely about what had transpired earlier. Loki nodded, then trapped Tony's hand to his face, closing his eyes.

"You're so warm..." He opened his eyes slightly, peering up at the Iron Man through his long, dark lashes. "I long for this warmth, yet I can..." He stumbled and fell down, right on his rump. Tony spluttered. The seriousness had gone away with the fall, and Tony soon joined him.

"How did you even? Ahaha! You were standin' still, how'dya fall?"

"Be sssilent~" Loki said, slurring his words and snickering to himself. "You unbalanced me you... Buckethead." Loki broke into a fit of super manly giggles at the name, and Tony flopped backwards, laughing. Loki slowly stopped laughing after a bit, the smile falling off of his face. In the man in front of him, he saw the people who'd called him different, who'd made fun of him for how he'd never ascend to the throne, never be king, never be better than his brother.

His rage flew through him, and the ground around him began to freeze. Tony sat up slowly, then widened his eyes, his smile dropping into a look of horror. In the shorter mans eyes, he saw himself, his own eyes flashing in anger and hatred, his fists clenched and a deep set snarl etching it's way onto his face. "L-Loki?"

The god crept forward, digging his nails into every spot he had touched Stark to get nose to nose with the man. Tony winced in pain as the frosty nails bit into his skin, charring the flesh around each wound. Loki's left hand stopped at the arc reactor, his right reared back for a viscous blow that would have connected with Tony's face had the god not seen the terror in his brown eyes.

So, instead, he aimed the blow lower, imagining Odin and Thor and _everyone_ beneath him, screaming in pain as he kept pummeling into Tony's abdomen, his ribs, anything but his face and the pulsing blue light covered by his left hand. Tony cried out in agony at the final hit, one that dug deep into his stomach that he could taste the blood in the back of his throat, threatening to spew forward. All the while, Loki had been muttering under his breath, but no matter how much it hurt, Tony did not stop him from delivering each blow, each searing, frosty fist digging into him.

Finally, Loki stopped and clung to Tony weakly, his cheek resting on the arc reactor. Tony gasped quietly, the sudden movement making him wince.

"What have I done...?" Loki asked softly, looking up at the man. Tony patted his head lightly, and Loki flinched, expecting a hit. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I'm sorry,I'msorryI'msorry_I'm__sorry..._" Loki continued, his litany of apologies lulling Tony into drowsiness.

"I's okay, Loki.." Tony smiled and tilted Loki's face up, kissing him softly before falling back, asleep.

* * *

_**I didn't meeean to make you wait for a whoooole day, I swear! -Pleads forgiveness- Not what you expected, huh? Next chapter, I promise. Explicit stuff. promise. AH PROMERS. I uhh. I didn't mean for Loki to be so sad/angry, but the song Nothing And Everything by Red came on and I just... Yeah. Look forward to tomorrow! 3 Mwaaaah my lovelies!**_


	6. Chapter 6

The dreams had started up again. This time, however, it cut right to the chase, landing Loki cold, blue, and alone in the barren land of the Chitauri. "Welcome back," The hissing voice of Thanos sounded from behind him, making him turn swiftly.

"You act as if I would be willing to return to this wretched place." He looked intently at the Chitauri leader, careful not to show any fear towards him. "In fact, I am eager to leave once more, never to return again."

"So you say. But you know you have failed me, yet you still try to hide yourself from us."

"I do not."

"Then why have you not returned?"

Loki snorted. "It seems my 'brother' has become overly possessive over my whereabouts."

Thanos snapped his fingers, and Loki froze. Around him, multiple copies of Thor, Odin, and Tony -how did Thanos know about his feelings?- appeared, their eyes glued to the god. Loki tried to wrench away from the enchantments, but couldn't even breathe correctly because of them.

"You've grown weak, sorcerer."

"Have I? I did lose the sceptre you gave me." He managed a weak smile, and the image of Thor stepped up to him.

"Brother, why can you not understand that I mean well for you?" He asked. Loki just sneered.

"This means nothing to me." He glared through the image, and it slowly started disappearing. "He is not my brother; he is a fool."

"If we mean nothing to you," The images of Odin said after all of the Thor's vanished. "Then why do you feel the need to impress us?"

"I feel no such _need_."

One of Tony's images neared the god, making Odin's disappear. His brown eyes dug into Loki's emerald, and the trickster allowed himself a small, almost scared look at what Tony would say. "Why didn't you tell me you didn't care? You're already a monster, coming to our place and massacring our people and _look_ at yourself! You're some sort of mutant freak." Tony scoffed at Loki, and the god's careful composure cracked. "You're funny if you thought you were better than me. You're funny if you thought I even liked you. Why don't you respond?"

"... I have nothing to say to you."

Behind the apparitions, Thanos hissed out a laugh.

"Is this mortal _precious _to you?"

"No, he is..." Loki faltered, then glared at the Chitauri leader with hatred. "He is not. He means to me as much as I must mean to him. Which is obviously nothing."

"Would it burn you to kill him?"

"No."

"Then kill him."

"No!" Loki shouted, his eyes hazing over with a layer of saltwater, but he refused to let himself show such weakness to the one who wanted to strike fear into him. He stepped forward, involuntarily, towards the now solidified Tony Stark. A frost knife formed in his hand, and he curled his arm as if he were to slap the Iron Man in front of him.

"You will tear him apart," Thanos said, a grin on his face.

Suddenly, with horror, Loki realized what he was about to do, and tried to fight against it. "No," Loki said softly as Tony's eyes widened in fear. Loki cried out as the blade slashed through the inventor's throat, charring the flesh around the blade. Finally free to move, Loki dropped the knife and fell to his knees next to the dying man. Loki caught his eyes, and saw hatred and disgust so strong, he had to turn away, hurt lancing through his chest as if he had slashed at himself.

"You will tear him apart, even if you wish not to. For now, the look of pain that contorts your face is sweet enough to satiate my taste fr my revenge I bring upon you. I will return once the mortal is gone." And then Thanos grinned and disappeared, leaving the God of Mischief alone to hear the echoing screams of the dead man before him.

* * *

Loki woke with a start, disoriented and vaguely aware of an object making it's imprint on his frosty blue cheek. He sat up, seeing Tony's sleeping form beneath him.

And then the headache hit him like a derailed train.

"Ooooooh..." Loki groaned, rolling away from Tony to flop gracelessly onto his back and clutch his head. His stomach was roiling with whatever was left in it, and his tongue tasted of bile. The trickster lay there for a few more minutes before shuddering into an upright position to shake Tony lightly.

Nursing his own headache, Tony sat up and winced, holding his abdomen. Loki flinched at the claw marks he saw digging upwards, and reached out to touch the man's face. He paused, however, wondering if the coldness of his skin would char the genius' face. He also pondered the reason behind the fact that he was still blue, despite the temperature returning to normal.

"Still blue, Smurf god." Stark smiled and took Loki's half-outstretched hand. "Your head hurt as much as mine?"

Loki nodded, his tongue dry. He smiled as Tony began to trace the marks on his hand with his thumb. "You're gonna wanna drink water. C'mon, get up y' lump." The inventor grunted and stood, bringing the Joutun prince up with him. The both walked to the kitchen, still holding hands, not saying anything. Not even when Tony realized he had only one clean glass, and, with a grunt, filled it with water. He took a swig, then handed it to Loki, who took it thankfully.

"Hope you're not afraid of sharin' germs with some little mortal." Tony arched an eyebrow as Loki rolled his eyes, taking a sip before responding with a hoarse voice,

"It is comments like that that make me wonder about your mental health, Mr Stark. Have my actions answered your question?"

Tony suppressed a giggle as Loki took another sip. "Yeah. That and, you just indirectly kissed me, you freak!"

Loki winced at the playful term, non-too-fond memories of his hazy dream recollecting. Then his attitude returned.

"How mature of you. Do you will for me to directly kiss you? Is that why you made that comment?"

Anthony shrugged, looking at Loki's hand, mesmerized by the markings once more. "How long is this gonna last?"

See? Good at changing the subject.

Loki shivered as Tony's thumb began moving against the back of his hand again. "Mmm... Maybe I need to be in contact with this warmth long enough for me to revert back to my Asgardian form."

"Is that right?" Tony took the glass from Loki's fingers, ignored the halfhearted glare from the god, then set the glass down on the counter.

"It is just a guess, I wouldn't know. Usually, I'd turn back when it was at normal temperature, but for some reason, I have not changed back."

"well maybe," Tony started, hefting the god onto the counter. "We'll put that to the test." Loki blushed and his eyes widened a little.

God, Tony really loved to surprise the trickster. He really did.

At first, Loki was hesitant, afraid he'd injure the human who leaned in between his parted thighs to kiss him. But as the warmth touched his lips, Loki's cares flew out the window. He pulled Tony closer, running his hands through his sandy brown hair and trying to bring him closer. Their tongues touched, Tony's feeling searingly hot against his own, and they twisted together. Tony's hands were at Loki's waist, slipping under the shirt and up his back.

Oh, there was fire. Fire _everywhere_. Sweet, hot, delicious fire that tore at Loki's icy skin and made him want more. Tony was happy to oblige, moving his searing kisses and bites and swipes of tongue down to the god's throat. Loki purred as Tony's teeth began digging into his frosty skin, drawing beads of blood. He barely contained a moan as Tony's tongue dragged down the column of his throat and to his collar. He panted a little as their bodies collided unevenly, Tony's lips crushing the trickster's as he slid off of the counter.

Now even, Loki pushed into Tony's touch, biting at his bottom lip as they moved backwards with the refridgerator meeting Tony's back with a soft _thud_. The god lightly sucked on Tony's tongue as it slid into his mouth, as if he could sap the warmth. And as they pushed their hips close, as the friction rose, making them both equally excited, Loki began to shake. At first, he thought it was because of the touch and the warmth, maybe overwhelming him. But as the blue-ness began to receed, the shivers began to creep in. Loki broke away, his eyes flooding with images of the ways Tony could 'accidentally' die by his hand.

Loki's eyes widened, and he stepped away from the shorter man, and ran away, locking himself in his temporary room and gripping his head with a sick feeling in his stomach.

"_You will tear him apart,_" Thanos' voice sounded in his head. Loki shook his head back and forth, tears threatening to run down his face. He let out a soft scream and closed his eyes, willing the images to go away.

Tony stood, leaning against the door to the fridge. He thought of the look in horror on his face, and wondered if he was really _so revolting_ that Loki had to break away _twice._ He sighed, then ran a hand through his hair. "JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't monitor Loki."

"But sir, if he tries to escape-"

"I will handle it."

"Yes, sir. Your judgement is never wrong, is it?"

Tony just walked out onto the deck, looking up at the sky. "It always rains when I lose something too good for me."

* * *

_**HAHAHAHA WHAT? What am I doing? I don't know. Please don't kill me for leading you on, makin' ya think I'd uhh. Make it as bad as I'd wanted it to be. Actually, I /did/ originally plan to make it really hot, but I figured the story needs a plot if it's gonna last this long. Sorry for the late update my lovelies, I'll try harder tomorrow! -Starts working on chapter seven befor someone kills me- Looooooves ^w^**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Feels, anyone? uvu**_

* * *

Loki refused to leave his room for two weeks. During that time, Tony drank. He went to meetings drunk, hungover, or somewhere in between. Sometimes, he wondered if Thor would be returning soon to take his brother home to Asgard, to take him to his torture or punishment or death. Stark tried to tell himself that he didn't care if the god was killed. Why should it matter to him? He was just some mortal who had foolishly thought he could be loved by a god. The way he had loved him.

Wait- Did he just say he _loved Loki_?

Tony shrugged the thought away as he downed another shot of scotch. Many times JARVIS told him he'd probably kill himself. He ignored the AI and continued, only stopping when common sense would tell him he'd go too far.

Loki only left his room to retrieve something small to eat. It was the middle of the night, and he glared up at the roof as he opened the fridge. His memories drifted to the day he'd started getting his visions, and he closed his eyes, trying not to remember. It was sheer, dumb luck that Tony happened to be going into the kitchen to get himself another bottle of alcohol.

They saw each other and paused, Loki frozen mid-bite and Tony staring hazily at him. Loki swiftly turned, and the genius stumbled to grab his wrist. "Loki."

"Stark, unhand m-"

"No."

Loki looked back at him, his eyes brimming with sadness. "Please," he whispered. Tony faltered; not used to seeing the usually snarky god looking so upset. The trickster took this opportunity to twist out of Tony's grip and retreat back to his room. The inventor groaned and leaned against the counter, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling. He let his gaze drift on the bottle in his hand, and he tossed it into the sink, as if it were a venomous snake.

It broke with a crash, and in his dark room, Loki flinched. He didn't like making Tony upset, but he didn't want the mortal to die because of him either. He was so flustered, in fact, that he forgot to lock the door. He buried his face in his knees, closing his eyes and giving off a shudder as the images once more flashed behind his eyelids.

Tony, who decided that there's no way he's going to wait another _two _motherfucking _weeks_ for Loki to make an appearance, left his little depression space and attempted to open the door. He was shocked to see it move inward as he did so, and he almost let out a sigh at the god curled up on his bed. Loki stiffened as he spoke.

"Listen, Loki. I don't know what's wrong with you, but it helps to talk about it."

Loki shook his head mutely, knowing the inventor would see it.

"Really? Silent treatment? Is that what it's gonna be now?"

"Why..." Loki began, his voice hoarse from two weeks of disuse. "Why do you even speak to me. You know I am a monster. A freak." He turned a little, daring to glance at Tony. "You are only to watch me, not have feelings for the one who almost drowned your planet in servitude."

"Is this a poem? Are you talkin' in stanzas or something?"

"Pardon?"

"'Drowned your planet in servitude' doesn't sound poetic to you?"

Loki said nothing.

"No? Alright, maybe that's just me. But you're not a freak." Anthony approached the god hesitantly. "I didn't scoot away when you fell asleep that night, did I? I didn't make out with you as a _blue_ guy out of disgust. So why do you think I'd call you a freak?"

Loki said nothing.

Tony sighed, sitting next to the god, who became stiller. "I'm not talking to myself, Loki."

Loki looked at him, his green eyes dead. "I wish you were."

"Why?"

"Because I am no longer a prince; I am scum. You, people here _worship_ you, in a way. You have gained the status I have lost, and you should not dirty your presence with me."

"Nope. No degrading yourself, Blue. You're still a pouty princess, no matter what you say." He leaned onto the god, as if to cheer him up or whatever Tony was attempting.

Loki snorted, then turned to the inventor, his eyes soft and unsteady as he told his story in a quivering voice. He spoke about the first dream Thanos invaded, and then went to the more recent one. Loki skipped over fake Tony's dialogue, fearful that the man in front of him -who was no mirage,- would agree with the one in his mind. And then he finished, quiet and awaiting the other's response.

For a while, Tony didn't speak. He mulled the thoughts over in his head, willing them to make sense. He believed the god was hiding some big chunk, but he decided not to dwell on it. Instead, he wrapped an arm around Loki, turning him and pulling him into a tight hug.

At first, the god was staring, his eyes slightly wide, then he leaned into the warmth, happy for it as well as the pulsing glow of the arc reactor beneath the inventor's shirt. "So you're worried you'll hurt me if anything escalates past making out?"

"I fear I'll bring you harm no matter what I... _we_ do." He blushed a little, and Tony laughed. Slightly annoyed and curious, Loki narrowed his eyes and pushed away slightly.

"What is so funny? Is there something about my worries that makes you believe that I jest to you?"

"Okay for starters, I don't live in the twelfth century, so I don't understand that. Also," He smiled. "I think it's kinda cute."

"Your pardon?"

"I said it's cute, the way you care about me. And stop asking for my pardon; It's unbecoming of a princess."

"How is _anything_ I'm saying _cute_ to you?"

"Call it a mortal thing."

Loki quirked a brow, then shook his head. "If you say so. Mortals are weird."

"Yeah, we are. Besides," The genius shifted to catch Loki's green eyes with his. "I think I'd hurt myself more than you'll _ever_ hurt me." He kissed Loki on the forehead, but the god was not convinced. Despite that, he pushed Tony away with a small, forced smile.

He really hoped Tony didn't see it.

"This is touching, really. However, I still do not entirely agree with you on the face of my, erm, cuteness."

"Oh? Why's that?"

In answer, Loki leaned forward and kissed Tony, grazing his bottom lip with his teeth and grinning as he pulled away. The Iron Man supressed a growl as Loki's lips disconnected from his. "Cute am I now?"  
Tony groaned.

"Not exactly the kind of behavior I'd expect from a princess."

Loki laughed, short and sweet and real in Tony's ears. "I am _not_ a princess!"

"Mmm, yeah. You are."

"I am male, Stark, and you should know that men cannot be princesses!"

"I haven't seen the proof of that yet, so I can't be entirely sure." Tony winked, and the trickster raised both eyebrows.

"Is that a challange, Mr Stark?"

"Already willing to prove me wrong?"

"Well, we _are_ on a bed," Loki started, mischieviously. "and there must be something we can finish all the way through."

Tony grinned, pushing Loki back and kissing him. "Then prove me wrong."

Loki made a sound that was damn near close to purring, then stopped, his eyes glowing.

"Last time I checked, it was I who was proving his manhood, not you."

Tony groaned again, looking at the god beneath him. He should have chosen his words wiser.  
And suddenly, the night turned from sour to sweet, back to that medium between both.

* * *

_**HI OKAY SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! **_

_**Guys, I'm so tired, I wrote this after taking a double dose of NyQuil. Which was funny because, right when I took the second dose, I realized I still had a chapter to put up. Please don't kill me! I love you people, the followers and the fave'ers, and the ones who leave reviews and yeah. I screamed girlishly at the number of views this fic got. I'll try to stay consistant on the updating every day, and you stay consistant with reading! Remember, if it's stupid, or written wrong, please don't hesitate to tell me! ((Critiques are being begged for, peeps.)) Love YOU! Lady Loki ollies OUTIE! **_


	8. Chapter 8

It started out with a few hesitant kisses, and that was only because of Loki's shifting to the top. Tony gave a grunt, seeing as though this was not at all his usual spot. He soon lost the need to argue against it, however, because Loki began pressing harder kisses onto his lips.

It seemed like the god threw his worries to the wind, too.

Loki was hasty bringing Tony's shirt up over his head, running his hands over the tanned skin of the man beneath him. Tony grunted as the icy hands traveled all over his upper body, and he tugged off Loki's scarf, the only article of clothing he could pull away.

"You're too overdressed for this." He muttered as if having to explain his logic. Loki sat back then, straddling the inventor as he shrugged off his coat and pulled his shirt off of himself, revealing a scarred expanse of pale, seemingly glowing skin.

"Does this seem better to you, Mr Stark?" Loki whispered, leaning in close to lick the shell of Tony's ear. The genius shuddered and nodded, kissing the corner of Loki's jaw. The trickster let his cool, long fingers trail over the arc reactor, tracing lines around it and causing shivers to run down Tony's spine, shivers only Pepper made possible.

It was that momentary flick of hurt that made Loki falter.

"Do you not-"

"You'd better prove me wrong sometime soon, or I'll take over in a heartbeat," Tony said, his voice thick with fake menace. Well, as fake as it could be. Half of it wasn't as fabricated as he made it sound. He _would not_ let Loki stop this again. Third time's the charm, and he'd hoped to keep up to that saying. Loki paused, his face surprised and... Kind of cute. His eyes were slightly widened, and his mouth wasturned down a bit, but not in a frown. Then, the god regained his composure, as if just now remebering he was a shirtless man on top of another shirtless man. It was amazing how annoyed he'd gotten at the little comment.

"I think _not,_" he said, returning his hands from the bed to Tony's chest, moving away from the reactor to the sides. He bit lightly -but hard enough to make some sort of tension rise between them- on the column of Tony's throat. The inventor let out a groan, more of a slightly frustrated sigh, as Loki's fingers rubbed circles, softly, over his nipples. The slow grinding of their hips combined with the stimulation on his chest almost drove Tony insane. Loki's face was flushed as he led wet trails down Tony's neck with the tip of his tongue, then kissed him hard, tongues twisting and teeth scraping skin. They traded soft, subtle moans as the friction between their hips increased, and the sensuality of the kisses becaome more heated, more ragged and more impossible to keep control.

Silently, Tony wished Loki _would_ lose control so he could take over, but - "Oh, Loki _yes_" - the thought vanished as Loki's mouth moved down to the hem of Tony's pants and paused at the obstruction. He brought his hands down to loop his fingers through the beltloops and yanked downwards. The Iron Man's jeans slipped off of his hips, and he sucked in a breath as Loki pulled down his boxers to reveal his slightly throbbing hard on. He couldn't hide the moan that slipped involuntarily from his lips as the god's lips enveloped his member, that sinful tongue tracing swirls along the bottom as he slowly began to dip his head, then lifted it. Dipping, lifting, dipping, lifting...

Tony laced his fingers through Loki's unseemly soft hair, as if to push him farther, but was quickly rebuked by a slap to his hand. Loki slowly, _painfully, _pulled off, glaring at the inventor. "Do not, for a second, believe that you may push even my head. Especially since you think me a princess." He looked up at Tony through his dark lashes, green showing up from the haze of darkness, and dragged his tongue over his slit, eliciting a moan from Tony.

"Whatever you say, princess," he whispered, his voice breathy as Loki teased him more. He felt his climax nearing, then retreating, and it made him even more frustrated.

"Have you tired from my games yet, silly mortal?"

"Yes."

"Do you wish me to be more straitforward?"

"_Yes._"

"And you won't say a word, won't even make a sound?" A mischievious smile curled at Loki's lips.

"_YES_."

"Good." Loki immediately dropped down, making Tony stifle a moan under his arm. Loki's smile only grew.

He continued, trying to get a vocal responce from the inventor. Oncehe'd gone deeper, his lack of a gag reflex suprising Tony, and almost brought upon Tony's release, the Iron Man let out a soft moan. that was enough for Loki, apparently, because he pulled off, and giggled softly. Tony whined quietly, and Loki just pressed his two forefingers to the man's lips. "Say 'ahh'." Tony obliged, letting his tongue slide in between the digits. He sucked lightly at them, and Loki had to press his lips together to contain the soft noise building in the back of his throat.

Loki pulled his fingers out then, and used his free hand to spread Tony's thighs. For a moment, the genius wondered what Loki was do- OH. His entrance was suddenly greeted with Loki's saliva-slicked forefinger, slowly pushing through, as if suddenly wary he'd injure the man. After a minute, he added the second one, and Tony hissed out a groan, wanting to push Loki's fingers deeper. The god obliged, scissoring his fingers in and out until Tony had only the slightest about of composure to bite his lip and glare halfheartedly at the god.

Said god took the hint, but not for the sole reason that Tony wanted it, but _he_ wanted it, too. Loki slid his pants off, almost eager to let his own erection out of it's prison, of sorts. Tony took one look, then blinked. "I'll never call you princess again." He was awarded with a somewhat smug look, then, with the little reserves he'd been storing up over the weeks -which would have been a tad bit bigger if he hadn't started hsi two week fast- he lubed his cock before pressing the head at the entrance.

Tony huffed out a small sigh, impatient for Loki to enter him. He'd almost said 'Just _fuck_ me already," had he not realized that the god _may_get a little upset about the word choice. However, he didn't need to worry long because Loki had decided that, okay, I'm done teasing, I'm aching as hard as you are right now so here we GO deep as he could go. Tony yelped in surprise, gripping the sheets beneath him as Loki began pulling back, pushing in deep once again.

The Iron Man couldn't keep his composure any longer. As Loki brought up the pace, Tony lost his ability to keep his thoughts trapped in his mind. He yelled out "Fuck! Yes, right there..." as Loki hit his sweet spot. The god ignored it, concentrating on hitting that same spot. Actually, in Tony's mind, hitting was the right word. _Pulverizing_ was more like it. It was delicious, hearing the soft grunts from the god above him, and the litany of curses that spewed from his lips only seemed to spur Loki to go harder.

At one point, Tony gripped his abandoned member and started pumping himself. Loki looked at the absolute _mess_ of a man beneath him, and that drove him over the edge. He released after a moment inside Tony, who responded by coming all over both of their stomachs moments after. Ignoring the warm wetness, Loki lowered himself onto Tony's chest, his head resting on the inventor's shoulder. He breathed shallow breaths into Tony's neck, tickling him.

"Alright, you won," Tony muttered beneath him, not even sure the god was still conscious. "but next time, I won't let you top me again. Literally."

In answer, Loki snorted. They both drifted in and out of sleep, with Thanos's words echoing in Loki's head.  
He ignored them, however. He wouldn't fear harming Tony anymore. It seemed like Thanos was trying to drive a wrench between them, but they ignored it. He was happy, he was sure Tony was happy, and that was all that mattered.

At least, that was all that mattered, for now.

* * *

_**I'm a disgrace. I can't write smut. Please shoot me in the hands, so I don't have to write anymore. I'm sorry if you were just like, 'Da fuck?' Throughout this whole chapter, I was kind of feeling bad about myself. EVEN THOUGH SOMEONE REALLY FLIPPING AMAZING LEFT A REVIEW THAT BROUGHT ME TO TEARS. Also, I know I made a few spelling mistakes, I can't... I can't grammar Nazi properly today. But yeah, better chapter later-meaning tomorrow- I promise. Sorry about this disappointment. UnU All da loooves...**_


	9. Chapter 9

Tony was surprised when there wasn't a weight on his chest. He was more surprised to find himself cleaned and dressed. He began to sit up, only to be greeted by a small grunt that emitted from the shape beside him. Loki, still shirtless, was still asleep, arms curled around Lokitty. Sometime in the middle of the night, the cat probably squirmed in, feeling all alone without a mulling god to keep him company. Tony almost laughed at that; the thought of the almost grumpy god cuddling with a kitten. He couldn't stop thinking of how cute it was.

Tony relaxed, watching the god as he slept. He wondered what Loki was dreaming of, seeing the little movements Loki made. It was Lokitty who stopped those movements. The kitten stretched, purred, and pawed at Loki's face to wake him. The god stirred and blinked his eyes open, yawning.

"G'morning," Loki said muzzily, seeing Tony was already awake.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty."

Loki groaned, sitting up slowly and petting Lokitty while rubbing sleep from his eyes. "I am no such beauty."

"Uhh, you don't know how freaking peaceful you looked in your sleep so I think your opinion is invalid."

"How long have you been awake?"

"A little while, why?"

"You already act like an overexcited child so early in the morning." The god slid off the bed and took a look at his now wrinkled shirt distastefully. Tony smiled, taking Loki's sleepy comment as a compliment. He also decided he'd go ahead and like this side of Loki.

"Need a shirt?"

"Maybe... Or maybe I will just walk around this place without a shirt and see how blue I become."

"Alright, wait here a minute."

"Mmkay."

Tony blinked, watching Loki plop back onto the bed, wrap himself in blankets, and nuzzle Lokitty with his nose. "Do hurry, if you are to retrieve something for me," Loki mumbled without looking up. Tony spared one last look at 'Cute' Loki, then left.

The inventor had no reason _not_ to be happy right then. He'd finally reached his goal, from the first encounter, to the sloppy drunkness, to the almost-but-not-quite makeout in the kitchen. Although, he'd rather forget their little drunk scene. He didn't want to remember how _utterly upset_ Loki had been, seemingly, at him, and he hated it. However, he shooed that thought out of his mind as he retrieved an old AC/DC shirt of his.

He inspected it for holes, then the size. Pleased, he took it and walked back to Loki's appointed room. Tony was surprised to see that the god had drifted off, with Lokitty snug in the space between his neck and shoulder. He gave off a sigh, then shook him.

"Wakey, wakey sleepyhead."

Loki started awake, widening his eyes and looking up at Tony. He looked afraid, almost, as if expecting Tony to be someone else, someone he feared. Tony realized uneasily that he didn't like that look at all. But then Loki calmed himself, sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck as he eyed the shirt. The gesture was so out of context, so _human, _that Tony had to stifle the laugh building up in his throat.

"Shirt, princess."

"You are not allowed to call me that," Loki said, taking the shirt and pulling it over his head. Tony grinned.

"You're right, Blue. Guess I forgot."

The god shot him a glare, then lifted his kitten to his shoulder and looked to the bed.

"Shall I do something about this?" He indicated to the rumpled mess of bedsheets and comforters. Tony shook his head, grabbed Loki's hand with such suddenness that the god blushed lightly, and lead him out of the room. Tony felt like a little kid with his crush, childishly holding hands and blushing at a kiss on the cheek.

But they did more than just kissing.

And he did more than just blushing.

Loki blinked, the red staining his cheeks slowly vanishing, and watched Tony walk behind the bar. Their hands were still conjoined, and Loki was able to see the little kitchen area, and watched the hopeless actions of the inventor beside him.

"Do you know how to cook, maybe?" Tony asked after a while of aimless wandering. Loki had already shooed him out of the kitchen.

"Be grateful that I know some of Midgarding cooking, else we die because you've accidentally poisoned us."

"Yeah well. Glad to see god's aren't immune."

"No, you'd create some new deadly toxin and-"

"Alright, I get it. I stink. Just do your thing."

Loki smiled and walked over, kissing Tony softly before full on grinning. "And you say I am the cute one?"

The inventor rolled his eyes and smiled to Loki. "You are."

"Then I guess I am not the only one."

And just like that, things were normal. Well, as normal as it could get with a god and -at times- an unstable human being in a relationship. Dysfunctional, yes. But still good.

At least, for now.

* * *

_**Hi, sorry about how really super late this was, I kind of had a mental breakdown whilst in the middle of writing the thing. The song that I used for writing this was so overplayed that I ended up hating it, and... I almost discontinued this fanficton. If it weren't for a few people who kept telling me to keep on, I would have. Sorry again, and I hope you stay hooked for chapter ten. It's where the plot twists come into place.**_

_**Also WOW, 2,000 views allready? Thanks, you guys. Faster update Monday -MAYBE tomorrow, depends on what I'm doing- I promise. Goodnight my lovelies!**_


	10. Chapter 10

"So when did you become grand master chef, Blue?" Tony looked expectantly to Loki, who was stirring his food around on his plate. The god looked up, arching an eyebrow.

"Must I teach you not to call me 'Blue' either? And it's because, while Thor was watching my cell on Asgard, all he would talk about was Midgard this, Midgard that." He dropped his fork onto his plate, suddenly disgusted. "I am finished."

"But you barely ate anything? And it sounds like you're a bit jealous of Goldilocks' freedom."

"What reason would I have to be _jealous_ of Thor?" Loki scoffed, his voice clearly showing the how absurd he believed the idea was. Tony just shrugged, taking a sip from a glass filled with orange juice. He actually didn't _know_ when they'd gotted orange juice, but he didn't complain.

"I'm just saying, you looked so mad when you talked about him."

"I assure you, _Stark,_" Loki spat the name, as if forgetting the way he'd felt for the genius. "that I am not _jealous_ of _anything _that has to do with me so-called 'brother'."

"Alright, alright. Calm yourself, jeez." Tony leaned back in his chair, looking at Loki as the trickster stared intently at his still very full plate. "You trying to burn holes through my plate? Staring doesn't work." He tried to joke, he tried to bring Loki out of this angry spot, he wanted the god to go back to the way he was not thirty minutes ago. But everything he seemed to be doing just kept making Loki angrier.

"Silence yourself." The god stood abruptly, walking to the kitchen with his plate and dropping it on the counter. If Tony wasn't so interested in what was going on on the inside, he would have noticed how Loki's fingertips were slowly turning blue.

"Loki?"

"I won't be trying to escape, so do not fret." He rolled his eyes and walked downstairs, leaving Tony alone at the table.

"More bipolar than a woman," He muttered after a while. "And thinks he's too good for me."

* * *

Loki wound up in the garage, staring at everything but his hands. He didn't want to acknowledge that his magick was being sapped away slowly, despite how he'd been building it up. Even his reserves were disappearing as soon as he'd began making them. He felt Thanos's presence lurking in the recesses of his mind, obviously enjoying the weakness in Loki's body. The god knew the Chitauri leader was probably not alright with finding out that his original plan to break Loki was failing. To a fault, at least. He was still very off with his relationship with Tony, and he didn't want the Iron Man to hurt because of him.

He'd actually hoped to keep his distance from the Avenger until Thor returned to take him home, but that kind of wishful thinking was gone because of the events in the last night. He sighed, then watched his hands turn entirely blue. He didn't have much time. Something, not just the power sapping out of him, was weakening him, was... Loki shot up, the realization hitting him.

He was dying. Something, some sort of thing was working through him, and he was dying.

Loki felt his heart lurch at the thought of telling Tony. But who has the courage, he wondered. Who has the courage to tell the one you loved you were dying?

* * *

Tony decided that, after a few minutes of sitting there, running his hands through his hair, that he was going to have JARVIS track down Loki's whereabouts.

"Sir, that will not be necessary."

"And why is that, Jarjar?"

"He approaches, sir."

Sure enough, Loki was before him, his coat and scarf making the AC/DC shirt look out of place. The god's hands were stuffed in his pockets, and he looked... Mellow. Melancholy. Somber. Tony stepped forward and began to speak, but Loki just shook his head.

"Stark," He said in a soft voice. He wouldn't look away this time, wouldn't run off and curl up on his bed and die slowly. He'd tell him. Loki would tell Anthony Stark that he was dying. At least, that was what he thought.

"No, let me go first. I'm sorry about what I said, about you being jealous."

"So you realized you were wrong?"

"No, I'm not saying I'm wrong, just that it was a little harsh. And, y'know, about last night."

"And why would you apologize for last night?"

"Well, I kind of forced you to.."

"You forced me to do nothing. Nothing I didn't want to." Loki smirked, aware of the coolness traveling up his arms. No time, no time. "Stark, I have to-"

"Loki. I told Eyepatch that you didn't kill me. And he thinks you could be useful to us."

The god sputtered. Not only was he cut off, but he was also told something that enraged him. "Your _PARDON_?"

"Stop asking. I'm pretty sure by your reaction that you heard me right." Tony looked at Loki, wondering if it was a bad idea telling him that Fury wanted Loki for help. "Look, we could really use you, and I bet that'd redeem your punishment in GodLand or whatever."

"No. No, no, no, this cannot be happening..." Loki shook his head, and pulled his sleeves up. "Look well, Anthony. I have no magick. It is leaving me, slowly. I will be of no use to you once I revert to my Joutun form." He shook as he spoke, looking right into Tony's eyes. "I cannot help you."

"Wouldn't you be stronger as Frosty?"

"No, you don't understand. There is good reason that Joutuns do not invade Asgard. It is because..." He suddenly tilted, as if the world shifted sideways. He leaned on the counter. _Too hot_, he wanted to say. _It's too hot._

Tony lurched forward, gripping the half god, half frost giant under the armpits, heaving him upwards. Loki's vision blurred. He couldn't tell Tony. His mouth wouldn't move.

He would die without telling the inventor he was sorry.

* * *

_**HII! Sorry about missing a day, had to let small humans play on the computer. So now, I am updating through PlayStation! Yay, updates. I now have a strong plot forming out, and, if you are outraged like "WHY IS LOKI DYING THIS CAN'T HAPPEN" Then I will spoil it for you:  
**__**Keep reading.**_

_**Lol you thought I was gonna actually haha no. Love you all for sticking with it! :DD Look forward to Monday, I'll update two chapters. Since I missed a day. Mwah! **_


	11. Chapter 11

Loki awoke hours later, his eyes taking in the darkness around him. He was hot, terribly hot, and his body shook slightly. He lifted his hand weakly. It flopped back down, seconds later, with a thud. Blue, he saw before it left his vision. Blue and covered in markings. He winced. His skin was hot, and every breath scalded his throat.

He took the pain as a good sign he wasn't dead.

"Tony," he whispered, praying the Iron Man was near or at least, present. His prayers did not go unanswered. A hand touched his own tentatively. It burned, bad, but he didn't want to let go. He never wanted to let go.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty." There was a weak smile, and the god responded with a breathy laugh.

"I am... No such beauty."

"You remember, don't you? Your opinion equals invalid. Hey, wait." Tony smiled a bit wider, leaning closer so Loki could almost feel his warm breath over his face. "Did you just call me Tony?"

"Death... Dying seems to bring upon... New miracles, Stark."

"You're not dying, Laufeyson."

"Lies... Seem to be brought on... As well."

Tony kissed Loki's cheek, the smile falling from his lips. He brushed away a few strands of hair that drifted into Loki's face, then looked into his yellow-and-orange eyes. "You're not dying."

"If... If that is what you believe..." He sighed, looking at Tony's face, the way worry was etched into every line, the crows feet at the corners of the inventor's eyes, his own reflection in Tony's eyes. And he rasped, "You're beautiful," because it was true, to him, this mortal man was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

Tony was taken aback at the comment, and raised an eyebrow, questioning. "How do you figure?"  
"Your face... it shows your feelings through... As if your mind's masterpiece... As if it moves. Your skin... as if it's reflecting your sun upon me, colored by the rays. Your eyes... they shined so brightly for me before, and yet... And I fear... It is I who have dulled that light... That once glowed."

"I don't know about all that but... If you say so." He looked Loki up and down, then furrowed his brows, thinking. "Why didn't you get so weak earlier? You know, the kitchen...?"

"I had my... My enchantments that sort of... Protected me from the warmth... Plus, it was only for a short while..." He closed his eyes, suddenly drained from using his words. The genius panicked momentarily, watching Loki's chest rise and fall in an uneven pattern, making sure the god still lived.

"Loki..." Tony whispered, not wanting the trickster to hear the fear ringing in his voice. Loki grunted in response, and Tony let out a sigh. Then, he got to thinking. If Loki was blue, was cold, then obviously what had seemed warm to him was not warm to the Joutun prince, but hot. Desert hot. Desert.

Desert?

Tony's mind drifted to when he was captured, to the achingly hot desert he had to travel through, the wounds on his body making every step, every beat of the burning sun hurt. He remembered that all he could thing of was if someone was going to save him, and how he was going to take a bath in ice cream if they...

Ice!

Tony stood abruptly, and Loki flinched, his eyes peeling open. He looked up at the inventor's face, squinting because there was little light trickling into whatever room he was in through the slightly opened door. "Ice man, I think I have a solution. Temporary, of course - don't freak out, but I'm gonna have to carry you again. Please don't scream."

Had he screamed? He had. He remembered it with horror, leaning onto Tony's hot skin, feeling as though it was branding the shape of Tony's arms into him, searingly hot. He nodded weakly, not wanting Tony to see how unenthusiastic he was about being carried again. Tony tucked an arm under Loki's knees, and carried him off of what he'd just now realized was his bed. It burned softly, through the thin clothes, but he kept his complaints to himself. "JARVIS, can you open the freezer thingy?"

"The sub-zero room, sir?"

"That'd be it, yep."

"Right away, sir."

Loki looked up, questioninly, at Tony, willing the genius to give him an explaination.

"So, there's this place I have to put some of my really cool stuff, haha."

"Funny, I think I recall... Telling you not to... Not to talk stupid to me."

"Too bad, wifey. It's happening."

"Wifey?"

"Shh." Tony winked, making Loki snort softly. Finally, after feeling like they had traveled through the rooms for hours, Loki felt a coldness envelop him. He gasped at how it seemed to shock the heat out of him, and for that, he was grateful. Tony set him down on a metal bench, and Loki shuddered at the freezing cold, not even bothering with wondering where he was. He was tired though, despite the cold making him feel that much better. The inventor backed out, standing beside a big, metal door.

"Now, there's no airlock, but you'd have to tell JARVIS if you ever wanna get out. Because behind this door, I won't be able to hear you."

"Understood. I think... I think I will rest."

"Not for too long?"

"No. Only long enough... For me to regain my powers." He used his tiredness to mask the lie. He knew that something besides the heat from before was killing him slowly. He'd hoped that sleep would tell him. Tony, who believed almost everything, nodded.

"Alright. Sleep well, Loki."

"And you as well, To-" Loki groaned. There was no way he was going to make a habit out of that. "Stark."

Tony grinned, then said something Loki couldn't make out, something directed to him, but too quiet. Trying to fight the haze of sleepiness enveloping him, Loki attempted to read Tony's lips, but before he could make anything out, sleep crashed over him, the deep darkness hurdling him into an almost numb state. And then, it was bright.

_Here it comes_, Loki thought, the light bleeding through his closed eyelids.  
In the brief moment before the light covered him, he remembered Frigga, reading him a story. He couldn't remember what the story was about, but he recalled begging for her to read it again. "That was the end, dear Loki. The end means," she'd leaned close and kissed his forehead, "the end. Good night."

_The end means the end_, Loki agreed softly._ And this is my end. No happy ending, just sadness. The end._

* * *

__On the other side of the room, Tony sat with his head in his hands. Lokitty hopped up into his lap, mewling at the inventor. Tony smiled softly and rubbed the cat's head.

"Don't worry," He said, his voice hushed. "He'll be fine soon."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Okay so, A song to listen to while reading this... Seven Devils by Florence and The Machine. That's all. Oh, wait. GASP LOKINODON'TDIE HAHA MISERY.**_

* * *

Loki opened his eyes. The cold was now welcome, seeing as though, only moments ago, he was sweltering. The plan was working, he thought begrudgingly. But he was alone. He looked around, his breath clouding his sight. "Thanos," Loki half growled, his eyes darting everywhere. The dream blurred for a fraction of a second.

He didn't have too much time.

"Show yourself."

"Prince of both Asgard and Joutunheim. It's wonderful to see you here again." A rasping voice, behind him. Loki hid his anger.

"I am sure it is. I need you to do something for me." Loki turned, the disembodied voice solidifying into the leader. Thanos chortled, the sound reminding Loki of gravel.

"And why would I help you, little god? You failed me."

"Only because my mind was not my own, and you know this." He shuddered as he remembered the sceptre in his cold hands, the blue tesseract orb charging though his veins and... Controlling him. He could move, walk and talk, but he could not choose many of his actions.

The sceptre had given him power, but taken his freedom.

"Perhaps it was not, but that was the tesseract coursing through you. And you still failed."

"I am not here to talk about my failure. You injected me with something the last time, did you not?"

"I did."

"It saps my powers."

"Kills you."

"I have a deal to strike with you, if you'll have it." Loki hated begging, but if it would keep him from dying before his mortal lover, then so be it.

"I will listen."

The wave of nostalgia nearly swept him off of his feet. The same thing had been said, under different circumstance. Both times equally dangerous, with one person on top; Loki. But this time, Loki was not trying to kill anyone. At least, no one but himself. "I will willingly give you all of my magick, if you allow me some to shield myself from the warmth of Midgard. And you may execute me when the mortal, Mr Stark, has passed." His eyes shot up, flaring with rage. "Naturally passed. Without your meddling, nor anyone else's."

"So the magick of an exceptional sorcerer and promise of his life afterwards? Too good to be true."

"I do not lie. If I shall, cut my tongue out of my head and stitch my lips shut. I am not lying to you." His eyes bored into Thanos, demanding an affirmative.

For a while, the Chitauri leader was silent; thinking. Then, he smiled, a grave and ugly twist of a mouth. "Very well. However, I want you to live. You will serve me, little god, when your human has died."

"I did not agree to-"

"I will remove the poison."

"..."

Loki cursed, aloud and under his breath, and let his decisions play out before him. He could easily kill himself once Tony died, but there was a way to fill his body with power from some other source, like the casket. He wouldn't be an ice puppet, so dying was out of the question.

He thought about what Thanos would do with him, should he pledge servitude. He wouldn't be able to attack either Asgard or Midgard, the world he loved, and the wrong world to love. He refused. But there were countless other things he could easily do. Thanos seemed to be lacking in the field of torture, whereas Loki was some tree of knowledge. Ws that what Thanos wanted? Torture?

"Only if you swear to never make me attack Midgard." He could only choose one. Asgard brought him painful memories, but he would _not_ let Tony's world be laid to waste because of his foolish actions. "Or anyone under your control."

"So shall it be."

"Remove my poison, return me the necessary enchantments, and I will be yours once Stark has passed."

"Remember your deal to me, prince."

"I shall."

And then he was gone, leaving Loki alone. The god felt his powers trickle in, felt the meager energy flow through with every breath he took. He finally sighed, clenching his fists.

"Tony," he breathed, looking up into the black expanse of sky above him. "I fear I've hurt you more than you will imagine."

* * *

Loki awoke, the cold of the room less comfortable than it was when he first entered. Already he felt stronger. "Talking roof," He said quietly. JARVIS responded by turning on the light.

"Yes, sir?"

"If you will it, will you open the door?"

"Of course, sir. At least you asked nicely."

The door creaked open, revealing a sleeping Tony with Lokitty curled up on his stomach. Loki smiled and stepped out of the room, reflexively bracing himself for a heat he forgot wouldn't come. He breathed, the air no longer searing his throat but normal. Not billowing out in front of him like a smoking dragon, but normal. He liked normal.

Loki looked down at himself. His borrowed shirt was fringed with ice, as were his pants. He brushed it off, then curled up next to Tony, wrapping an arm around his side. His eyes drifted and became heavy. He softly kissed the Iron Man, smiling at how peaceful he was. "I'm sorry for making you worry," Loki whispered, hoping he wasn't going to wake the man beside him.

Tony responded with a soft sigh, and Loki closed his eyes.

"I'll never let you go."

* * *

**_Hey so, did I make you scared? "OH NO LOKI NO"_**

**_Me: Oh shit Loki no don't aaaahoop. Never mind. _**

**_I swear, I have no control over the letters I type, they just flow out, become their own little masterpiece. I really love you all who have reviewed, especially Shakespeare42, for how inspiring you are. I don't think I could have gone on with this at all without your reviews and your amazing words. Thankful to everyone! Love you all so so much MWAAAAH_**


	13. Chapter 13

Tony awoke with a pleasant sigh, his eyes widening at the sight of a Joutun Loki snuggled up close to him. He sat up, looking to the now closed door to the room Loki was once in. His sitting up confused the piss out of Lokitty, who hissed and dug his claws into Tony's stomach. "Ow, hey let go!" He pulled the kitten off of him, and Loki stirred. Tony poked the frost giant, willing him to wake up.

"Come on, I'll call you Sleeping Be-"

"Be sssilent," Loki half hissed, half slurred, his sleep making him sound like a snake. His voice was rough, as if he'd gargled with gravel, and Tony wondered if he was going to get used to it.

"Don't tell me what to do, this is _my_ tower."

"I'll do whatever I please." Loki shifted, then sat up. He was on the couch with Tony and Lokitty and impossibly energetic. "Can we... Can we do something? Outside?"

"Uhh, you're blue."

"And?" Loki smiled at Tony, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Okay, okay, we'll go. But tell me something first."

"Anything."

Tony paused, his mouth agape. He wasn't expecting Loki's response. However, he regained his composure. "Why are you so excited? What happened? Why are you sudden- Mmph!"

Loki had pressed a kiss to Tony's mouth, silencing him. While Tony was confused and waking, Loki was drifting between the wakeful world and the sleeping, thinking of a plan, something to prevent him from having to serve Thanos, or to be double crossed. He kept trying to think of a way to double cross the double crosser, and he'd been successful.

"Shh. Less questions, more explanations. Save your breath for the world around you, for you'll have to describe every living thing I point out to you."

"Everything?" Tony blinked as they broke away, their noses brushing. Loki snickered.

"Most everything," He allowed.

"I'm gonna need a car or something. We can't walk around Manhattan with you pointing everything out."

"Walk. Take me somewhere pretty."

Tony was about to respond, when he realized something. "Loki, answer at least one question."

The Norse god huffed out an impatient sigh, then pressed his forehead to Tony's, waiting for the inquiry.

"Why are you acting this way? And don't lie. I know that's going against your nature and all, but I want a real answer from you."

Loki pursed his lips together, trying to think of a way not to lie, or at least to bend the truth so much that, if and when Tony would figure it out, it would snap back on him.

So Loki decided with the most simple thing he could think of.

"Remember my dreams with Thanos?"

"Vaguely, yeah."

"Well," Loki said after giving the inventor a playful glare. "This time, I spoke with him again. And we made a deal. He could do what he'd pleased with me once you'd... Stopped liking me." He misliked the taste of the lie, but he masked it well, under a mask of indifference. He'd prayed Tony could would understand.

"So are you pressuring me to love you?"

"I pressure you to do nothing. Nor do I want you to feel that way." He smiled, a rueful twist of his lips. "But if you didn't love me," he felt his face warm just the slightest at the word; it made him feel _weird_ inside. "I would understand. I am not forcing you to do anything, Stark."

"Good." Tony pulled the Joutun's face to him, planting a kiss on those dark lips. "I don't liked to be forced to do anything."

"Mmm." Loki looked into Tony's eyes, and saw the orangey yellow light play on them. "Thank you for understanding. Now can we go?"

Now it was Tony's turn to sigh. "Can't we just stay here?" He asked softly, whining. Loki leaned close, closer, so close that his eyes were half-lidded and his lips just barely touched Tony's. The inventor thought he was going in for a kiss, and almost happily obliged to it, if Loki hadn't pulled away with a small "No" and a smirk. Tony groaned, pushing Loki off the couch.

"My couch."

"My Lokitty!" Loki reached up for the kitten, who was trapped behind Tony. The genius handed the cat off and Loki stood, placing Lokitty on his shoulder, where he should be all the time. "Fine, if you do not wish to lead me, then perhaps I will go off on my own."

Tony hated the smug look on Loki's face as he slowly rose to intercept him. "No, no you won't."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. Gimme a minute. Actually, gimme like, thirty. I'm gonna take a shower." He winked at Loki, teasingly. "Wanna join me?"

Loki blinked. "A what?"

"A sh... Never mind."

"Is that the water spout thing?"

"Yeah. Take one when you went into your little seclusive hole I'm guessing?"

"Mhm."

"Need another?"

"Maybe."

Tony assessed Loki with a quick once over, then deemed him worthy to take a shower. "Come on, Frosty."

"I'd rather be Blue. Something tells me you mean to demean me with the name 'Frosty'." Loki looked intently at Tony, daring him to prove him wrong. The inventor just shrugged and said something to JARVIS.

"Shower time, darling." He winked again, and Loki scoffed, following after.

They did a little more than just shower though. The water warmed him, and nearly made Tony's bathroom seem like a sauna. Loki enjoyed the warmth, without feeling the scalding heat he normally would. And the warmth of the man behind him definitely warmed him up.

So now they were tied, Tony had said. One to one. Loki didn't care. It was great.

Finally, they were dressed- Loki in more borrowed clothes -and headed downstairs. JARVIS had questioned if Tony should bring the blue Joutun prince onto the streets of Manhattan, and Tony just replied cryptically, "I know what I'm doing, Jarjar."

They had left the tower, and Loki closed his eyes, the sun making his skin seem almost aqueous. Like a blue crystal with slowly churning azure liquid inside. He took Loki to the little park that was only a few blocks away, and the god took in the smells around them, the hot dog/lemonade stand, where they had gotten a drink, the air slightly tinged with the pollution from the cars that passed by with breathtaking speed. Loki was impressed with this pitiful world, Tony thought. He liked that.

They finally arrived at the park, which was more of some kind of Asian-themed garden with a little pond in the middle. Small, chubby children ran around it, screaming as one splashed the other with water, and another feeding the little ducks small chunks of bread.

Loki looked at Tony, his orange eyes glittering. "This is amazing," He breathed. "simply amazing."

"Really? I guess. I keep thinking '_Damn, one of those kids are gonna fall in_' every time I look at them."

"They won't. Look at how far they tread from the water's edge."

"Yeah, okay. What's with the sudden wanting to come outside?"

"I strictly remember you saying you'd ask only one question, Stark." Loki laughed. "But if you really must know, I was tired of being cooped up in the tower all day, and I wanted to see something other. What are those billed animals?" He pointed to a duckling. Tony snorted.

"You know what a kitten is, but you don't know what a duck is?"

"It was not I who studied up on Midgard, Stark. I know only a few things about this place."

"Well they're ducks. Baby ducks. And there's the mom, right over there." He pointed to a bigger duck with slightly ruffled feathers. Behind her was a different duck, not matching with it's brethren. Loki stared at it, thinking, then looked at his hands.

"Am I that little duck?" He wondered aloud as he flexed his blue fingers a few times. "Only knowing he is different when he is told?"

Tony sighed and kissed Loki's cheek. "That duck is no match for how amazing you are, no match for how beautiful you are. And he isn't blue." He turned Loki's face and kissed him. "And I love you for your difference."

* * *

_**HEEEEEEEEEE It took me forever to finish this chapter, omg omg omg. Fourteen maybe? what? WHAAAT? THere's no way I'm updating FOUR chapters in ONE day?! Hehe yes, maybe. Love you guys. Review, review, I love them. Iluvyouhehe mwaaah**_


	14. Chapter 14

Loki sighed, leaning on Tony. They had sat in the park, watching the little kids, for about thirty minutes before Tony asked if Loki wanted to go somewhere else. The god, who was quite tired and didn't want to move, reluctantly agreed. Tony stood and took Loki's hand, walking him through the jungle of Manhattan. He answered the few questions Loki had, with the "Oh, what's that?" and "What purpose might that serve?"

They approached their destination, a large builidng, a facility of some sort, and Loki was confused. All the childish joy and couriosity from earlier was gone, leaving him subdued, but still very wary. Tony laced his fingers with Loki's, and stared ahead, his brown eyes showing no emotion. Loki looked forward, suddenly feeling fear gnaw at his stomach. Was this why Tony didn't want to leave? Was he supposed to bring Loki somewhere? The god gave the place another look, trying to find things that stood out to him.

And then, an all-too-familiar voice echoed around him, making the god's face turn from fearful to sour.

"Well hi there."

Loki turned to Tony, his eyes ablaze. "This was a trap." He accused it without question; He began to remember.

The inventor stayed silent.

"Yeah it was. Your little boyfriend here set you up. Surprised?" Nick Fury said, showing himself to them, hands in his pockets.

"Not in the least." Loki pulled his own hand away from Tony's, then crossed his arms. "You should know I have no magick to aid your little team of mutated freaks."

"Aww, you act like I care. The fact that you're blue and icy is good enough for me. Y'know," Fury said with what looked to be the makings of a smile on his face. "it must really suck to have your little love turn you over so you can be forced to work for us. It must burn you."

"Be silent."

"Hey, Tony. Why so gloomy? You knew this was the plan since day one, right?"

The inventor said nothing.

Loki's eyes widened, the information sending dread through his body. He felt bile rise in the back of his throat,almost forcing him to throw up what little was in his stomach.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? Well, I bet he thought you were smart enough to figure it out." Nick Fury laughed, mockingly, at the god's incredulous face. "Hell, _I_ thought you were smart enough to figure it out. Guess we overestimated you, pretty boy."

Loki felt the dread burn into hatred. His orange eyes seemed to be ablaze, and his hands clenched up into fists at their places on the opposite arm. The realization swept over him like a bitter wave. He knew something wasn't right when he was sent to see Tony of all people, to be babysat by him. Loki felt foolish and ashamed. He'd felt ashamed because he'd thought he was in love with Tony, thought the human might have felt the same about him. But now he could see his error.

He was too trusting, he realized. Too trusting, too willing to believe everything the genius did, anything he said. Loki let his arms fall to his sides, his face a smooth mask, save for the burning rage that seemed to be fueled by every passing second in his eyes.

"And you led me to believe everything you said. What a fool I was." Loki laughed, bitterly. "In essence, I saw this coming. But perhaps I was too trusting of you, Stark. And for that, I pay the price."

Tony picked up on the rage that quelled Loki's voice, making him sound that much angrier, and it seemed to bring him enough out of his reverie. "I'm so-"

"Don't you dare apologize to me, mortal _scum_. I should have known from the start. You Midgardians are getting more clever, I'll give you that."

Hurt pulsed in the inventor's chest, making him wince. Fury watched, silent, and waited for the shenanigans to play out. Loki stepped away from Tony, suddenly disgusted with the man next to him, and disgusted that he, himself, almost started to cry. "Was everything a lie, then?"

"No, I swear. Not everything. In the beginning, I had to try and get closer to you, but after that, everything was real."

"And how would I know that? You mortals seem to have mastered my art."

"Loki, don't be like-"

"_Like what, STARK_?"

Tony attempted an approach, but Loki shook his head and held one of his palms out, an ice dagger forming in his now clenched fist. The genius bit is bottom lip, and sighed inwardly to himself. He'd done it. He'd fufilled director Fury's orders, betrayed the god he'd loved, and made it absolutely impossible for Loki to ever trust him again.

As he saw the Avenger back up, Loki's hand fell to his side, the dagger disappearing in the midst of the movement. He turned to Nick, the rage burning into deadness. "What will you have of me?"

"We need some intell on some stuff. And, if you'll accompany me peacefully, I, one, won't break out a can of ass-whoopin', and two, might even let you see Mr Stark every once in a while."

"For my sake and mine alone, I feel as if it is best I never see that man again."

"Whatever you say."

And then they were gone.

Tony stood in front of the S.H.I.E.L.D. building, alone, and empty. He had destroyed Loki's trust, made him a prisoner now in two realms, and ripped a piece of himself out unintentionally. He could really go for a drink, Tony decided as he trekked back home to his tower. JARVIS greeted him, but he ignored the AI, pouring himself a glass of scotch as soon as he'd gotten up to the bar. Lokitty was perched on the sofa, curled up with his tail covering his nose.

"_My couch_."

"_My Lokitty_!"

The playfulness of the memory stabbed at his brain, pushing itself into his eyes, so all he could see was the suspended picture of Loki laughing. Now Tony really wanted to just throw Lokitty out the window, seeing as the cat's master wouldn't return for him. But he made a mental promise to the small creature when he'd thought Loki was dying.

He'd take care of them both, no matter what the circumstance.

* * *

_**Hey, so thanks AGAIN to Kakashi Forever for being so AWESOME! They told me they wanted something surprising, so... I hope it's surprising enough! I can't believe 3,000 VIEWS in this fic and it's only been TEN DAYS since I uploaded. Thank you, everyone, couldn't have done it without you! Mwaaaaah**_


	15. Chapter 15

Loki sat in his little room, unnecessary shackles around his wrists. He slumped against the wall, his eyes tracing the patterns of a fly above me. He wanted to sleep, seeing as though Fury had relentlessly drilled him for answers since he'd "peacefully agreed" to tell them everything. But even gods have their limits, Loki thought to himself as the fly landed on the wall adjacent to him. He tried not to think about the reason he was here, the reason his voice was now hoarse from overuse, and the reason he'd actually had to sit in a freezing room because of his lack of energy.

Despite telling himself he wouldn't, though, he began to think about Tony.

How he betrayed him.

How he must have _hated_ him.

How Loki actually thought he'd been in love.

_How foolish,_ Loki thought, the room turning colder with his mood. _How foolish of me to fall in love with such a lowly, lecherous creature._

Yet, his heart hurt every single time Tony's name was mentioned, inside and out. He missed the inventor badly, wanted to kick him before showering him with kisses. He wanted to be held in the man's warm embrace. He missed that.

He'd never admit aloud that he missed Tony.

He also very much missed Lokitty.

Loki slumped lower, being both emotionally and physically worn, his eyes shuddering shut. The cold enveloped him, and dreamless he slept.

* * *

Tony was awakened with a start as Lokitty dragged his tiny claws across Tony's face. "Aaaah?!" He pushed the cat away, amazed by how _big_ he was getting, and rubbed his face sleepily.

"You have a guest, sir."

"A' the door?"

"No, in the sauna."

"Shut up, JARVIS. Tell 'em I'm busy."

"He refuses to leave, sir."

Tony groaned loudly, standing up with a forced -but well needed- stretch. "Why don't people leave me alone? I join the geek squad, and now I'm suddenly pelted by visitors who 'refuse to leave, sir'." He mimicked JARVIS's voice, scratching his head. He was still in the clothes from yesterday, and he was too lazy to change anything at the moment.

"Send 'em in, I guess," Tony said, fixing himself a drink. His mouth tasted gross and he'd needed a nice, refreshing glass of wa-

"Hey, Stark."

"Steve? What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing." The blond looked at him, concerned. "Also, because director Fury said-"

"Ah, ah, ah. No speaking of that name in my place, Cap. Don't wanna talk about him."

"Fair enough. Why did you turn Loki in? Not that I mind, because I don't. He's dangerous."

"He is _not._" Tony shot a glare at Steve, who recoiled. "Not anymore, at least." Tony held a glass under a faucet, running the water and filling it up. He took a swig and let out a satisfied sigh. The taste wasn't going anywhere, but the dryness in his throat was momentarily gone.

Steve was surprised to see how fast Tony stuck up for the old villain. "Do you miss his company?"

"If I didn't I would have thrown the goddamned cat out the goddamned window."

"Is that Loki's cat?"

"Yeah." He smiled at the kitty, and scratched behind his ears. "Lokitty."

"Did you name him that?"

"No, Lo..." He seized up at the god's name. He looked down, his neck burning in shame. "I can't... I can't believe I did that to him. He looked so pissed at me."

"I'm sure he'll forgive you sooner or la-"

"Does Loki look to you like someone who'd easily forgive someone? Are you really, _really _sure?"

Steve was taken aback at that, and he looked away, turning. "You're right, Stark. I'll leave you to your wallowing then. If you ever want to see your pet god, you know where to go."

Tony just stared into his glass, his eyes misting up. Steve left, but he didn't notice. Lokitty mewed to be fed, but he didn't notice. What had he done?

Why didn't he just treat the god as he did everyone else?

Why did he _still _have these feelings for Loki?

Eventually, Tony did feed Lokitty, and held the cat in his lap while his eyes played visions of him and Loki every time he blinked. One would be the time in the garage, another, the staring contests, and the sweet kisses that always seemed to send cold shivers down his spine. He looked to his hands and imagined the god's blue ones in his, the little comments about the warmth, and the way Loki'd never quite closed his eyes all the way when Tony'd trace the patterns on the backs of Loki's hands.

Lokitty mewed up to him, a sad little sound, as if to ask where Loki was.

Tony smiled to the cat and petted his head. "He'll be home, he'll always be back."

He felt that, in trying to assure the at of Loki's return, he was desperately trying to convince himself that what he said was true.

* * *

Loki started awake at the knocking at his little prison door. A voice asked for permission, and Loki said nothing. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? An agent opened the door, one of the faceless people he'd not bothered with speaking to. "Mr Loki. Director Fury needs to speak to you."

Loki stood, wordless, and followed after the agent took off his shackles. He gave his fists a flex, rolled his wrists twice, and nodded ever so slightly at those who acknowledged him. The agents seemed to have gotten used to having a Joutun in their capture, even after a few hours. Well, all except for one, a woman, who'd stare at him as if he'd spread the black plague by breathing.

At her, he smiled.

They arrived at Fury's office, and Loki stepped in, almost cautious.

"Finally," Nick Fury said with a grunt. "took ya long enough. You can leave now," he indicated to the agent who was unsure of leaving a frosty blue man with the director. Loki turned to the agent and twisted a smile onto his lips.

"Worry not, I will not kill your precious leader. Or freeze him, for that matter."

The agent nodded, and then left, shutting the door behind him.

"Do you know why my people listen to you now, more than me?"

"I suspect it is because I am blue and intimidating. Perhaps I scare them?"

"No, not at all." Fury smiled at him, and Loki's face turned into a grimace of annoyance.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me what you find funny, either?"

"No, I just love seeing how hopeless you look here."

"Whatever. Tell me what you want from me, so that I may leave." Loki stared at Fury, as if trying to get an answer from him.

"Well, we need to know the _exact_ reason you came for the tesseract. And for Earth."

"I told you. The tesseract could be used for travel through the realms, and for the leader of the Chitauri, Thanos, who if I might add, is not a Chitauri himself."

"So your reasons for wanting to take over was because some other dude _told you to_?" Fury asked, leaning forward. Loki snorted.

"I never said that. No, the sceptre I held was controlling me like how I controlled those whom I touched with it. Remember when your 'Hulk' grabbed it? It changed him, did it not?"

"Yeah. So you were under the possession of your little stick?"

"In a ways, yes."

"Uh-huh." Fury mulled this over a bit, and Loki looked around, trying to keep boredom -And Tony- from creeping into his mind.

"So then what about your boy Thanos? Do you have any way of communicating with him?"

Loki blinked, his attention suddenly very much on Fury. Had Tony told him about the dreams, too? When he'd cried, scared for both Tony and himself, Loki didn't think to tell Tony not to tell anyone about it, he merely assumed. His assumptions were getting on his nerves now. Finally, after deciding he'd go ahead and despise Anthony Stark for the rest of his free days, he spoke.

"Only some times, when the leader is generous enough to gift me with his presence," Loki said sarcastically. "And only when I dream will he have a conversation."

"Well then I suggest you get to sleeping, 'cause something tells me he's gonna come back, with friends."

"If you mean the Chitauri, then I assure you, all of them have been wiped out."

"I'm not talking about the Chitauri." And then Fury began to explain to Loki about the villain Steve had told them about, how he'd disappeared from the contact to the tesseract. After a few minutes of Loki thinking, Fury asked him, "Do you think it's possible?"

"It might be. They may be working together, and if so..." He let his orange eyes bore into Fury's one. "Then I was naught but a distraction." He crossed his arms, now wondering about Thanos's strange agreement to his offer. "I will try and speak to him, if that is what you wish. I could tell him I'm infiltrating your base for him to move in."

"Do you believe you have enough lies up your sleeve to pull that off?"

"Maybe not lies," Loki said, a grin forming. "But enough rage and hatred to make it look real enough."

* * *

_**Oooooh man. OhmanohmanohmanohMAN what am I doing? Jesus, HI PLOT. Great, hmm? Reviews, critiques, anything will make this story THAT much better!**_


	16. Chapter 16

"Sir. Incoming call from director Fury."

Tony sat up, eyes clouded by the haze of sleepiness. It had been nearly a week since he'd handed Loki in, and he'd been drinking, trying to forget it. The only thing the drinking did was make him clearer though, and he'd wanted to go see the god at the S.H.I.E.L.D. building. He looked at the ceiling, his red-rimmed eyes trying to focus. "Well le's answer it."

"Tony. Stop your self-pity and get your ass here in fifteen minutes, or I'm sending a nuke to your building."

"B' sure t' open a por'al, so I can sen' it somewhere else." Tony stumbled upright, making the cat beside him flip out a little and cling to him. "C'mon, Lokitty. Le's go see wha' 'Patch wants."

* * *

Nick Fury was beyond pissed. He was beyond every word that compensated for anger. Loki said he'd be able to contact Thanos, yet he'd been asleep for six days. _Six days_ of nothing but either a comatose god or some serious talking. He'd hoped Stark might be able to clear things up, but when he'd called, he could tell the inventor was wasted off of his ass.

Tony Stark arrived with thirty seconds left on the clock, and Fury looked at him, wondering how he'd even been able to suit up, drunk as he was. "A'right, I'm here. Whatcha want? Ya wanna rub it in m' face tha' Loki hates me or somethin'?"

"As tempting as that sounds, that's not why I called you. Come with me."

Tony wobbled after the director, looking around, solemn. He hoped that Loki wasn't roaming around, else he'd have to drink more. They arrived at a room with a thick metal door. Two agents opened it after a nod from Fury. Inside, Loki lay, hovering, suspended in blue light. His head was tilted back a little, as if the light lifted him from the small of his back. "He's been like that for six days."

"Wha' happened?" Tony asked, starting to walk forward. The two agents attempted to intercept him, but Tony held up his hand, daring them to get closer. "Ge' outta my way, or burn." Meekly, the agents moved, and Tony continued his advance to the suspended god.

Fury followed in after, watching Tony intently. He stopped, however, when he saw the genius almost... Caress Loki's face, murmuring his name under his breath. "Find me some way to get him back. Knock twice if you wanna get out."

And with that, the director left. The shuddering slam of the big door startled Tony, but he quickly retaliated, running a hand through Loki's long hair. "Loki," He muttered, staring at the god's unmoving blue face. "where did you go, Loki?"

* * *

Loki was drifting in the abyss of space, looking for the Chitauri world. Finally, he'd landed on the realm, the cold making him shiver ever so slightly.

"Thanos, I have news you might need to hear," He called out, travelling across the frozen wasteland in search of the Chitauri leader. "Than-" He began as he happened upon the creature. He froze and watched as blackish liquid spurted from Thanos's midsection. He fell, in two uneven halves, at the boots of a man with red skin tautly pulled over his skull.

Loki stared for a few minutes at the creature that had once caused him grave harm, then stepped back as his powers returned to him. In fact, the instant surge of his magick almost knocked him off of his feet. "You," Loki said after regaining his composure. "You are the one the mortal spoke of. You are the one who came into contact with the tesseract."

The man -if he could even be called such- nodded, a grin pulling painfully at his tight skin. Loki was revolted.

"This will not happen to you, if you want to ever touch the cube. And you. Are you the one who failed this creature, are you not?" Red Skull spoke, his voice holding an accent that Loki could not place.

"And if I am? What will you have with the information?"

"You speak like this-" Red Skull nudged the top half of Thanos with the tip of his boot, indicating to him. "-creature. Too pretty to be human."

"I am no mortal," Loki agreed, not even flinching as Thanos's body was moved.

"And you worked for him?"

"I work for no one."

"Well now you work for me."

Enraged, Loki clenched his fists and growled, "I work for _no one._"

Red Skull laughed, a creepy noise. "I am sure. You have been here for a long time, non-mortal. What did you need of Thanos?"

"I wanted to talk to him about allowing me to join his forces, seeing as though I have new hatred, my own hatred, for that pitiful Midgard."

"I am sure that is not all?"

"And I wanted to know if he'd have any plans."

Red Skull looked at the Joutun prince, not knowing that he was actually the god of lies, and Loki wanted to keep it that way. "What got you to hate that place so much?"

"Betrayal." Loki felt his eyes burn at the word, remembering how Tony had tricked him. "Lies and betrayal and just plain straightforward hatred."

"I see," Red Skull mused, looking at the way the Joutun stood, the air of truthfulness that surrounded him, and decided to trust him with something.

"You do not seem to lie to me, blue man. With the tesseract, I planned on returning. But now, as we speak, your little sleeping vessel is going to be taken over." Loki's eyes widened in horror as that was spoken. Red Skull grinned at Loki's horror, glad to have seen the god scared. "I hope you are ready for your mortal world to perish, successfully this time."

With a scream, Loki woke up, tears sliding down his cheeks. His hands wouldn't move, and he panicked. "Tony," he rasped. "Tony? Tony?!" He felt relieved when he could sit up, and he inspected his body. Yes, still his, still blue, still in control. The inventor was asleep beside him, and he'd no longer been suspended. Loki shook Tony, his eyes damming up tears. Tony started awake, looking at Loki, who slowly began to turn back to normal.

"Your powers," Tony muttered, touching Loki's now pale skin. Loki nodded, suddenly relieved, then punched Tony right in the jaw, knocking him back. His fist burning, the god grabbed Tony by the shirt and crushed a kiss to the inventor's lips. Tony was stunned, but obliged, kissing Loki beck with just as much ferocity. At least, as much as he could muster.

Once they pulled away, Anthony Stark looked incredulously at Loki. "Ow."

"You deserve more, in my opinion. But I suppose you won't let me hit you again."

"No."

"Too bad." And with another kiss, Loki forgot about Red Skull's words. All he cared about was the man in front of him, and how time seemed to be suspended between the kisses. "I love you," Tony said.

And this time, he meant it.


	17. Author's Note

_**This is just an authors note hehe I'm making a sequel to this, because I think that the making plot is already done here. So, Look forward to the sequel which I will hopefully update tomorrow. Thank you all for your inspiring words and amazing reviews and just plain awesomeness. The sequel will be called "Heartlines". Love you all!**_


End file.
